


Jump By Your Will

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Episode: s05e21 Two Minutes to Midnight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn't spoken to Dean in months, but he wants to get a message through before he says yes to Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump By Your Will

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Metallica's "Jump in the Fire" (reach down, grab my hand).

"Singer Salvage. I'm busy. Leave a message."

"Bobby, hey, it's Sam. Dean's number isn't working. Tell him—tell him everything's gonna be okay. I've got a plan. It's a crazy stupid plan, I know, but—when Dad was possessed, he beat the demon, right? He got control. If he could, I can, right? I know, I couldn't beat Meg, and Lucifer's stronger, but so am I. And I don't need to hold on long. Just long enough for this to work. So. Yeah. Tell him I—hell, just tell him to call me, my number's the same. I don't want to die thinking—"


End file.
